This invention relates to functionalized polymers and in particular functionalized polyolefins and functionalized poly(alkenyl aromatic) polymers.
Polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene and poly(alkenyl aromatic) polymers such as polystyrene are widely used in a range of applications. In order to extend their usefulness researchers have long sought to introduce functional groups to these polymers to modify physical properties and enhance favorable interactions with other polymers and materials. To date successful attempts have been limited. Grafting has allowed the introduction of functional groups attached to the backbone but the resulting functional groups are not part of the polymer backbone and frequently occur only at a limited number of locations along the backbone of the polymer. Some success has also been seen using protected groups on the monomers used in polymerization. However this approach is expensive and involves the use of extra materials and extra production steps, limiting viability on a commercial scale. Use of protected monomers can also affect the distribution of the protected monomer in the resulting polymer.
Accordingly, there remains a need for polymers having functional groups, particularly functional groups present on the polymer backbone and a method of making these polymers.